To and From
by LuvsDelkoSpeed
Summary: Calleigh writes a letter to John Hagen expressing her feelings, not all good. Eric and Calleigh implied, moderately. Rated T for angst.


To and From  
- - -

Pairing: E/C implied.

Spoilers: 10-7

A/N and inspirations: I wanted to cover the season finale a bit with my own fic.This is also the final edit and iffers from the version in my LJ.

And FYI: I haven't given up on The Pain of Those Left Behind, Im just deciding where to take it, ok?

I'm still testing my angst skills so let me know how it turns out. It's also pretty dark. So watch out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

- -

To and From

- -

Dear John,

I know you're no longer with us on this earth, so I'm writting this letter to place on your grave.

In this letter, I will rant and rave and tell you how much I hate you. To tell you what a selfish bastard you've been. So selfish that you killed your self in my lab. It wasn't right. It wasn't right for you to put your gun to my head. I put your kind away for a living. How dare you be so cruel. You only care bout your reputation. Well you know John, reputation doesn't matter anymore. The victims matter. What if they had set that bomb off while you still had that important information? Hundreds of thousands could have died on account of your selfishness. You're such a bastard. I hope you rot in hell.

Things have changed since you killed yourself. I no longer work at Miami Dade Crime Lab. Horatio has begged me a thousand times for me to come back. And a thousand times he's failed. He's even sent Alexx, Eric and Ryan to get through to me. Nobody is changing my mind. As long as your drop of blood that so gothically fell upon my coat stays there, I stay away. I run away.

Running is the coward's way out. I know that. My father usually accomplished things like that. Running to his acohol trough in the middle of town. I've tried so many years to seperate myself from that part of him that's in me. It was working. Until you fired a gun into your head.

You know, it's funny. Ironic in a sick way. You've tried to comfort me over the years in your lame way when my Dad was causing me grief. And now look who's causing the grief and suffering. You bastard. Eric Delko has tried to ease my pain. It's strange because it's helped and hasn't helped. You know what I mean? I'm most certain I'm in love with him. He's the best man I've ever been around. He's the only one who hasn't caused me pain. He's the only one who wouldn't take no for an answer when I wouldn't come out of my apartment, wasting the days away with Southern Comfort. He's the one that can and will help me recover. He will help me rid your looming shadown over my life.

Now as I end this letter, I will bid my good-bye to you once and for all. I will never come to this place again. Never. I'll never look back. I'm stronger than you think I am.

Good-bye John Hagen,  
and good riddance,

Calleigh Duquesne.

Calleigh finished reading the letter one last time before she would soon set it down on John's grave. The the soft breeze softly whipped her golden hair as she looked into the sunset that gave everything an orange glow. She put the letter in an evelope, and them secured it in two plastic baggies, so it'd be safe from when it rained.

She knelt down in front of the grave stone that had "Detective John Hagen, loved Brother and Son." and underneath, "1966- 2005." How lovely- for the ones who loved him. All though it's cruel to think, let alone say, at least someone cares. His mother, his brothers. He even had a neice. She shook her head sympathetically. What a waste.

She shifted the bag in her hands, and with a final smirk of satisfaction and a feeling of revenge, she set the note next to his grave, with her name written with permanent marker facing towards the sky.

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. It's now time to move on.

"Calleigh? Are you ready?" Eric Delko asked cautiously, ready to give her more space if she needed it.

For the first time in months Calleigh Duquesne smiled. "Yes." She nodded. "I am. I'm ready to go."

Eric smilled back at her, pulling her into an embrace. "You sure?"

"Yes." She paused and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked, shocked.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you."

"I don't know what I did... but sure...and Cal?"

"Mhhhmm?"

"Will you come back?"

She sighed. "Yeah."


End file.
